Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting a broadcast signal, an apparatus for receiving a broadcast signal, and methods for transmitting and receiving a broadcast signal.
Discussion of the Related Art
As analog broadcast signal transmission comes to an end, various technologies for transmitting/receiving digital broadcast signals are being developed. A digital broadcast signal may include a larger amount of video/audio data than an analog broadcast signal and further include various types of additional data in addition to the video/audio data.